User blog:Ginnyharry4ever/The Lion Guard: An Enjoyable Evening
One fine autumn afternoon Simba and Nala decided to take their children and son in law to a meadow a short distance from Pride Rock for a nice relaxing time leaving Rafiki and Zazu in charge of the kingdom and Sarabi in charge of the hunting party. When they got there Kion and Kiara started to playfully wrestle, their laughter ringing out in the quiet stillness of the meadow. Simba, Nala, and Kovu settled down under the shade of a large tree, After a while Simba and Kovu started discussing a conflict that had arisen between the rhinos and the hippos the day before at the water hole, Nala meanwhile was content to stay leaning against Simba's side watching her babies interact and play. When Kion and Kiara rolled past them laughing, Simba and Kovu were distracted from their discussion and exchanged an amused look. Seeing my children have such a close bond makes me so happy to be a father they both have such a positive impact on each other and the pride it is truly amazing to watch" Simba stated a warm smile on his face. "It makes me excited to start a family with Kiara knowing she'd be just as loving to our future children as she is to her brother" Kovu agreed. "I know you and Kiara would be wonderful parents" Simba said. " Thank you Simba" Kovu said. Kovu how many children do want?" Nala asked "Well I'm not exactly sure but Kiara has been talking about wanting twins I think we can handle that" Kovu answered " I'm sure that no matter how many children you and Kiara have you will do just fine raising them my son" Simba said. " Simba it's getting late we should head back" Nala said Your right my dear lets go" Simba said getting up and stretching "Kion, Kiara it's time to go" Nala called to her children "All right Mom we're coming " Kiara called back as she and Kion raced back to their parents. When they reached their parents and Kovu Kiara went straight to her mate and gave him a loving nuzzle, Kovu licked his mates forehead and they shared a smile. Well let's go home" Simba said starting to lead the way back with Nala next to him their tails entwined. Knowing her brother could not make it on the walk back Kiara bent down and picked Kion up by the scruff, "Kiara I'm tired" Kion said yawning " I know Kion we're going home now" Kiara said gently. " Ok Kiara I love you" Kion answered. Kiara smiled a look of love in her eyes " I love you too Kion" she answered. She and Kovu started to follow her parents on the path back to Pride Rock where Sarabi and Sarafina were waiting anxiously for them to return. When they finally reached Pride Rock they were all exhausted Kion was asleep in Kiaras mouth and Kiara and Nala were both slumped against their mates, Kovu and Simba were stumbling blindly up the path. As they reached the entrance to the den Sarabi and Sarafina raced out to meet them "We were starting to get worried" they said in unison. " It's all right were fine" Simba assured them. " It's time for bed my loves" Nala added gently smiling at her children Kion still asleep hanging limply from Kiaras mouth. " Ok Mom" Kiara agreed yawning . The five of them along with Sarafina and Sarabi entered the den. After they nuzzled their children and grandchildren Sarabi and Sarafina went to the place where they slept careful not to disturb the rest of the pride who slept soundly. As they royal family made their way up the short path to their sleeping place they were all thinking about the afternoon they had spent together as a family. Simba was the first to lie down he gave a huge yawn as he flopped down. then Nala laid down and cuddled against her mate licking his cheek. Kiara gave her brother to Kovu for a minute so she could lie down, then she sank gratefully down on the soft floor and let out a sigh, She then gestured for Kovu to put Kion in his spot next to her. Kovu complied to his mates request and gently set his brother in law next to Kiara. Kion instantly flopped on his side so he was facing his sister. Kiara sleepily licked her brothers forehead, Kovu leaned down and rubbed muzzles with his mate smiling at her gently. " I love you my darling " Kovu whispered. " I love you too sweetheart" Kiara whispered back. After one final nuzzle Kovu settled in his spot on the other side of Kion and he and his mate both fell in to a deep sleep. Now the whole pride was asleep the perfect ending to a perfect day. Category:Blog posts